I want you
by AriesLatina
Summary: My version on how Dom and Letty could have gotten together. Please be nice my first fic. ever! PG-13 just to be safe


I OWN NOTHING so plz dont sue!  
  
"God Dom would you just tell her already?!?!" Mia said getting ticked off at her brother.  
  
"Tell her what?!" Dom said frustrated.   
  
"That your crazy about her that ever since you came back from Lompoc you can't stop thinking about her!"  
  
Dom burst out laughing , "Me can't stop thinking about her? Come on you've got to be kidding me. Mia sweetie I can have anygirl I want why would I just stop and settle for one girl?"  
  
Mia got real ticked off at this point, "God Dom your such a dumbass!"  
  
Mia stormed out of the living room and slammed the door to her room. Dom kept laughing.He laughed at the thought of him Dominic Torretto falling in love. He laughed at the thought of him settling down for one chick.   
  
He started to talk to himself,"Why would I give up all those girls for her?" Then he answered himself," because I love her"  
  
~*~Letty's POV~*~  
  
"Oh lovely Dom and Mia are at each others throats again, I better go see Mia be right back." I said to Leon. I walked inside and accidently ran into Dom,which was like running into a brick wall, "God Dom do you get bigger by the second?" I smirked as he helped me up.   
  
"Sorry Let I didn't see you." He said smiling. I loved his deep voice. I smiled at him.  
  
"It's cool." He walked off to talk to Leon. I walked into Mia's room and saw her listening to Thalia Feat. Fat Joe song "I want you"  
  
"Hey girl can I come in?"  
  
"Yea sure Let."  
  
"Whats the matter? Why did you and dom argue?"  
  
"Nothing Dom's just bieng his usual dumbass self."  
  
I laughed a little," Yea but he is a cute dumbass"  
  
Mia laughed.   
  
"So how are things with whats-his-face? That guy your dating."  
  
"Oh Sean? We're through I broke up with him last night."  
  
"Oh really,I'm sorry, Why did you break up?"  
  
"It's ok, I didn't really have feelings for him anymore plus like Dom he was starting to be a dumbass too."   
  
I laughed again,"Well that guy that's stalks you at the store is hot except he's not really my type.   
  
You know I'm not usually all over the blonde hair blue eyes thing but perfect for you.Hey you could fall in love with him get married have cute kids and be happily ever after."  
  
Mia threw a pillow at me. " I don't always go for the blonde hair blue eyes thing!" she said in her defense.   
  
"Oh you don't huh? ok well let's just refresh your mind.hmmmm........Sean, Jake, Daniel, That guy that was a professional racer, do you you want me to keep going?" I asked.  
  
"Ok ok I get the point. ANYWAY are you racing tonight?"  
  
"yep"  
  
~*~Dom POV~*~  
  
"Hey esse wussup?" I saw Hector walking up to me.  
  
"Nothing much man. How are we doing this tonight?"  
  
"2 G buy in" he answered.  
  
Edwin walked up and gave the cash to Hector so did to other guys.  
  
We got to the raceline. Hector raised his arm the let it drop. We started.   
  
The new guys pressed their NOS at the very begging I laughed, "Rookies" I passed them then Edwin came up close to me and pressed his NOS then I did.  
  
I won as expected. Hector gave Mia the money and she counted it.   
  
Just then Let came up, man did she look sexy she had on a short leather skirt with her flame boots and a shirt that had flames across the the bottom which showed her belly button.  
  
" Congrats Dom" she smiled. "T....T...Thanks" was all I could manage to say.  
  
Just then Stephanie came up to me. "Hey Dom how about a celebration kiss?"   
  
Before I could even answer her she kissed me.  
  
~*~Letty Pov~*~  
  
I saw some stupid bitch come up to Dom and kiss him. I was about to go off, but then I remembered he isn't my man.  
  
My race was next. It was 3 new guys. I won without even using NOS. I got my money from Mia.  
  
Just then Johnny Tran came up to me "Congratulations Let."   
  
"Uh thanks but only my friends call me let." "Well how about we get a little more friendly?"   
  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. As soon as we broke away I punched him.   
  
He went down so fast it was funny."Don't ever touch me" I said. "Bitch" he said as I started to get up.   
  
"What did you say to her?" I heard Dom's voice. Dom picked up Tran like he was nothing.   
  
"Don't you ever talk to her like that" Dom said then he punched him.  
  
He was about to hit him again but I stopped him, It wasn't worth it.  
  
"Don't to it he isn't worth it Dom." He dropped him.  
  
By then the crowd that had formed broke up and Mia had just coincedently disappeared with Jesse and Leon.   
  
So it was just me and Dom. "Well congrats on kicking Tran's ass and winning your race." Dom said.  
  
"Thanks D..." Dom cut me off he picked me up and kissed me.   
  
We broke away I smiled and asked what that was for.  
  
"I love you" was all he said. I smiled at him,"I love you too"  
  
~*~Dom POV~*~  
  
The kiss with Stephanie was nothing especially not compared to letty's kiss.  
  
When she said she loved me too I was so happy. I kissed her again. We broke away.  
  
Mia magically appeared again. She came up and hugged Let and slapped me upside the head,"finally", she said.  
  
I hugged her,"be good to her" she said. "I will" I whispered back. Then I grabbed Letty and kissed her again.  
  
--End  
  
A/N---Thanks 2 everyone who has reviewed!!!! More stories soon! 


End file.
